Only The Good Die Young
by DarthAbby
Summary: A few hours after Kate dies, Tony turns on the stereo and has a vivid flashback of Kate. Songfic, oneshot, T for language. hints of Tony/Kate, nothing solid.


**Just a little oneshot idea that came to me. Setting is in Tony's apartment a few hours after Ari kills Kate**

**I (sadly) do not own NCIS or 'Only The Good Die Young' by Billy Joel. I do, however, own a copy of this song on my Zune, which is like an iPod but better, and the plot. Hopefully.**

**000**

Only The Good Die Young

000

Tony stared at himself in the mirror. Dark circles under his eyes, hair looking like he'd just rolled out of bed on a night he couldn't get comfortable, and a blank stare. But the part that struck him the most was the small drops of blood spatter on his face.

He studied those small red dots for a moment, studied those small pieces of Kate. Oh, God, Kate…

How could she be dead? It didn't feel right, like he had a turtleneck on backwards. Choking.

But he had seen it. Seen the bullet rip through her head. Watched as she fell backwards, eyes open and glassy, the last hint of a laugh on her face, along with shock and surprise.

Shaking these morbid thoughts away, Tony roughly grabbed a towel and scrubbed at his face until all the blood was gone. He couldn't bear to look at her blood, which he had seen enough of, pooling around her still form.

Tony walked out of the bathroom and roughly turned his stereo on. The first song started playing and Tony bit his cheek. It was 'Only The Good Die Young' by Billy Joel. Tony's eyes felt watery as the memory surfaced.

000

_He was sitting at his desk as Kate walked in and put her things down at her own desk._

"_Kate!" he said leaning forward._

"_What do you want, DiNozzo?" she asked._

"_Do you like Billy Joel?"_

"_Not particularly. Why?" Kate looked wary, like she was expecting a water balloon to appear or something._

"_Because I turned on my stereo last night and his song 'Only The Good Die Young' started and I realized that it could be you he was talking to!"_

"_How so?"_

_Tony smiled and hit a button on his keyboard. The song started playing._

"Come out, Virginia, don't ever wait! You Catholic girls start much too late! Oh but sooner or later, it comes down to fate! I might as well be the one. Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray! They built you a temple and locked you away! Oh but they never told you the price that you'd pay! The things that you might have done. Well only the good die young! That's what I said! Only the good die young, only the good die young!_" Kate stalked over and turned off the volume. _

"_Very funny, DiNozzo. Making fun of me going to a Catholic girls school now, are we?" Kate sent him a withering glare._

"_Oh come on, Kate! I was only messing with you!" Tony laughed. "Besides, you didn't hear the rest!"_

"_Don't even think about it." Kate snapped, seeing his hand moving towards the volume button. "I'm not in the mood for your crap today."_

"_Fine, fine." Tony said, holding his hands up in surrender._

_Gibbs walked in then. "Grab your gear." He barked out. "Dead Marine on the Norfolk base shooting range."_

"_Shooting accident?" Kate asked as she grabbed her bag._

"_Not unless someone was shooting a water gun into a hole." Gibbs said._

000

Tony opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to find a tear on his cheek. He remembered the part he had wanted Kate to hear. It was a little bit after the part she had heard.

_You might've heard that I run with a dangerous crowd. We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud. We might be laughing a bit too loud, oh but that never hurt no one. So come on Virginia, show me a sign! Send me a signal, I'll throw you a line! The stained glass curtain you're hiding behind, it never lets in the sun. Oh darling only the good die young!_

There was one more part he had liked that was near the end. He had thought that it would make her smile.

_Oh they say there's a Heaven for those who'll wait. Some say its better, but I say it ain't. I'd rather laugh with the sinners' then cry with the saints! The sinners are much more fun! You know that only the good die young!_

The tears really started falling as the phrase was caught in his head. "Only the good die young." He whispered. "Oh Kate…why did you have to be so damn good?"

000

**Remember to review! **


End file.
